Everything is
by ChaosBlack XIII
Summary: Roxas is sick and tired of his boring average life. But, when group of strangers answers his plea for exitement, his life will never be the same. RoxasxNamine. Possible future M rating for violence. Use to be named 'Mala Surete'
1. Meet Roxas

**Hello everyone! This is my first venture into the world of fan fic, so please excuse my noob-ism. Basically, I got this idea after watching the movie Wanted. It's by no means some dumb KH adaptation of the movie. I just got some inspiration from it.**

**Most of this is in Roxas' point of view and you won't see any roxasxnaminè bits until later. Also please be aware that I am not a grammar expert so try to ignore the occasional hiccups. So, reviews are really appreciated. If you have any ideas on how I can improve the story (or my writing in general) feels free. Enjoy!**

**(FYI: The of this story is Spanish for "bad luck")**

************Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any or its characters. *********

_Prologue: _Meet Roxas

My name is Roxas Hirako. I'm a 16 year old high school student. I live in Twilight Town with my mother, Tifa, and father, Cloud. My mom stays at home and takes care of the cooking, cleaning and other stereotypical job for women. I can really imagine how dull her average day must be. Although she does, on week ends, go to a local dojo to let out some steam and practice her martial arts which is pretty neat. My dad, on the other hand, is almost never around. He's apparently some super important representative for the town. He works directly under the mayor, who I absolutely hate. It's his fault that my dad is never home with me and mom. My dad works so hard to climb his way up, but he'll always be under someone else on the "Totem pole of life" as my mom put it. Every week the most I could expect from his is a five minuet phone call, most of which where rudely interrupted by his bosses yelling. I will admit however that I don't hate the mayor any where near as much as I hate his son Axel. He's so obnoxious and spoiled that he thinks he can get away with anything. Every day at school he'll find some way to make me, or some other poor soul, look like a total idiot. But you know he wasn't always like this. In fact, him and I use to friends in middle school. We would always hang out and talk about things like sports, food and even girls. Then high school came around and he started hanging around some real pricks and their pricky aura must've gotten to him. Their names are Larexen, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Sïax, and their little ring leader Xemnas. I don't know if their little group has a "Treat Roxas like crap" policy, but that's what Axel did once he started hanging around them. I kind of a shame really. He use to a cool and funny guy until he met up with that pack of freaks. I honestly have no idea-. "ROXAS!! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?!" yelled a voice from outside of my room. "SHUT UP SORA IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!! GREAT, NOW I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!!" "Whatever weirdo." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my cousin Sora lives with me. See, his mom and dad died in a car crash when he was 10, and since my dad is his legal guardian........here he is. Sora is pretty cool I would say. Yeah, he can be annoying from time to time, but I can't really do anything about it because my mom absolutely adores him. Anyway, I guess overall you can say that I live a pretty normal life. I think so at least. However there's just one itty bitty little thing that bothers me, and when I say it bothers me I really mean that it bugs the crap out of me. And what is that problem you ask? Simple my friend. I'M BORED OUT OF MY DAMN MIND!! Every day it's the same routine. Wake up, go to school, go home, eat, sleep, wash rinse and repeat. I just want some excitement for crying out loud! "Roxas! If you insist on perform a monologue to yourself, then would you mind keeping your voice down!" yelled my mom in an annoyed tone. *sigh* Anyways, I'm just sick and tired of this boring town and the boring school, and the boring home blah blah blah blah blah.

--**--Third person POV (just for a sec)----**

While Roxas we caught up in his rantings, there where four unknown people standing on top of his neighbor's roof, watching him. "Jeeze, this kid's crazy. I mean look at him. He's yelling at nobody and waving his arms around." Said a tall silver haired teen to his comrade. "He may seem crazy, but he's defiantly the one were looking for, and he's pretty cute too." Responded a famine blond haired girl with a smile. "Yup, he's defiantly Cloud's kid." Said a tom boyish black haired woman. The last of the four merely averted his gaze to the ground and let out a silent "Hn" which the others thought was normal for him. "Should we go talk to him now?" asked the blond. "Nah, let's wait for a little and see how things play out. Were in no hurry. All four nodded their heads and continued their observations of Roxas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who are these strangers, and what is their business with Roxas? You'll find out later. Read and review please!**


	2. Stranger Danger!

**Hay everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been really busy with school, clubs, work and whatnot. First of all I want to thank **japaneserockergirl** for her great review. I'll try to keep her tip in mind as best as I can. So let us officially begin the story.**

*****Review this story or your face will fall off or something stupid like that*****

**********I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!**************

**--Roxas' POV--**

Well, here I am at the end. I'm a killer, leader, defender, hero, and (get this) a boyfriend. Didn't see this coming a mile away, and neither did you. Although, I guess you couldn't see ANYTHING coming considering that you have no idea as to what the hell is going on. So, let us jump into our magical time machine and see how exactly I got to where I am now.

VAAAAAAWHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!

(That's what a time machine sounds like)

"This......is........ridiculous" I said to myself into my pillow. This was the third night in a row that I got almost no sleep. All night long I would toss and turn and shut my eyes, but it was all pointless. I would fall right asleep the minuet I hopped into bed and then wake up about an hour later. And to make it even more weird, I would never get out of bed feeling tired. I'd simply stretch my limbs and get ready for the day ahead. I looked at the alarm clock on my nearby desk and it read "6:45 am". I decided get up and go ahead and put on my clothes for school so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later. I opened my bed room door and was greeted with pitch black darkness caused from the suns absence. I slowly walked down the hallway while, for some odd reason, squinting my eyes. Unfortunately, the carpeted floor was out of my peripheral vision and my naked foot stepped on the tail of my moms cat Squall. The cat responded by screeching loudly, clawing at my foot and walking away. Great way to start the day off huh? After putting some Neosporin and a band-aid over the scratch, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen of the silent house. I walked over to the fridge and took out three eggs, various shredded cheeses and some bread from the cabinet. I always enjoyed cooking, which is a talent that really comes in handy when your mothers food taste like a mixture of burnt stuff, mouth wash and spunk. I try not to let my dad know that I can cook because knowing him he'll probably say that I was infected with "metro syndrome" but whatever. A three cheese omlett sounded really good.

**One cooking session later........**

I neatly put onto the kitchen table a plate with my omlett and two pieces of toast. I then left so I could get myself some utensils and juice. Upon my arrival to the table I noticed that there was a chunk missing from the bottom left corner of my omlett. "Damn it Sora." I said to silently. I then wondered around the first floor of my house in search for the perpetrator and found nothing or nobody. I walked back to the table while cursing under my breath. I sat down and immediately saw that something was horribly wrong. My whole breakfast was gone, juice and all! Just when I was about to yell angrily at Sora, despite the fact that he was still in his room asleep, I hears a slight chewing sound coming from behind me. I turned around and my eyes met something that I definitely wasn't expecting. It was a girl sitting on top of the black counter top with my breakfast plate on her lap, an omlett stuffed fork in one hand and a napkin in the other. She had bright blond hair that went down to her mid back, and wore a long black dress with a white sleeveless hoodie over it. "Wow that was delicious. None of the others can cook to save their lives." Said the girl with a smile. Out of instinct I yanked open the drawer that was closest to me, pulled out a large knife and pointed it at the mysterious, yet very cute, girl. "W-who the hell are you and w-what are you doing in my house?" I stuttered at the girl. Boy I sure how to intimidate, don't I? She took the plate off of her lap, placed it to he right and hopped off of the counter. She then looked at me while folding her hands behind her and slightly pouting. "Just enjoying some breakfast. You should have some to cus it's getting kinda late. Tee hee" Confused, I shot backwards and looked at the clock above the kitchen table. After taking a few seconds to line up the big hand and the little one, I discovered that it was already 8:32am, and my bus got here at 8:40. Slightly panicking I turned back around and sew that the girl was no longer standing there. I shook it off and ran up the stairs and franticly knocked on Sora's door. A second or two later the door swung open and I got a face full of brown painted wood. Yeah, apparently the architect was _sooooooo_ brilliant that he decided to make the doors go outward when opened. "What do you want? I'm already up and dressed- ,whoa what happened to you Roxas?" Said my cousin who was completely oblivious to the loud '**thwump!'** sound just two seconds ago. "Nothing, just........checking if you where ready." I said while pressing my hand to my forehead to soothe the pain. Sora then went back inside of his room for a few moments and emerged with his backpack slung over his shoulders. "I'm good so let's go already." I inferred that the comment meant that he was waiting so I got up, went into my and grabbed my school essentials. Backpack, wallet, cell phone, etc etc. Once that was done me and Sora nodded our heads at each other and headed downstairs and out the door. Right after Sora locked the front door we saw that the bus was heading our way. The stop was right across the street which was very convenient. As we walked over to the waiting school I realize that something wasn't quite right, and then it hit me. I forgot to put on some damn shoes. I told Sora to have the bus wait for me so that I could run inside and put some shoes on. He nodded his head and I quickly unlocked the door and jolted inside. "Why do I have the feeling that things are only going to get worse today?"

After the uneventful bus ride Sora and I went around looking for the group of misfits that we call "friends". Well, that's sort of uncalled for. There really cool people and their fun to hang around with. "HAY ROX-ASS!" I cringed at the sound of that voice. I instantly recognized it as Axel's. I stopped in my tracks and turned around while Sora just sighed and continued walking. "Why the long face buddy?" I clenched my fist when he spat out the word 'buddy'. "Didn't you hear? Today is national gay awareness day, and you're the star of the show!" He received a few chuckles from random passer byers. "I hate to break it to you Axel, but I'm not gay which means that you should seriously stop trying to flirt with me dude." The whole hallway grew silent from my comeback. Axel got an angry look on his face and said "Hmph. Just piss off you little queer!". He the stormed off in the opposite direction. I was planning on meeting with my friends, but the school bell stomped all over that idea. I let out a sight and began walking toward my 1st period class, chemistry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered the class room the almost all of the chairs where filled with other students. Just like every other day, I just mosied on over to the back of the room and sat by myself. People would often think that I was some emo kid who would stay in the back so no one would see me cut myself. I'm actually a very social person.................when I'm with people I know that is. A few minuets later Mrs. Yuna walked into the class room with a manila folder in her hand. She went to the front of the room, opened the folder and said "Alright kiddies, today were going to have a new student joining our class!" "Hooray hoorah." I sarcastically cheered. "Now everyone please say hello to Naminé!"

The class room door opened and revealed a blonde haired girl wearing a black dress and- Wait a minute! That's the girl from earlier this morning! What the hell is she doing here!?

"It's really nice to meet you." Said the strange girl who was apparently named Naminé. She then looked me dead in the eye with a devilish smile on her face. "This..........blows."

**Well, looks like Roxas is a bit confused at the moment. So, let's just stop for now. I'll try to update earlier this time. Remember that reviews are awesome and so will you be if you leave one!**


	3. Detention sucks

**Hmmm, not much point in putting anything here other then, PLEASE REWIEW!**

**Oh, and thanks again japaneserockergirl for your reviews.**

*****I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters yadda yadda ya*****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This has to be some kind of joke. This random girl, who broke into my house and stole my breakfast, is now in my class and is staring at me? What the hell is going on here!? "ROXAS! PAY ATTETION!" And another one of my mental monologues dies. I looked up and saw that Mrs. Yuna and...... "Naminé" where standing right in front of me. "Now, Naminé you will be sitting with Roxas back here. Is that alright with you?" Naminé looked over at me and the back to Mrs. Yuna. "That sounds fine to me." "Good! Now Roxas I want you to help Naminé catch up with the class. Maby you could tutor her after school." I buried my head into my arms to hide the small red line across my face from that suggestion. "Um that's alright Mrs. Yuna." Said Naminé as she took a seat next to me and smiled. "Whatever you say. I'll just give you a few minuets to get situated." I waited until the teacher got to her desk to say anything to Naminé. Okay, she sat down now. I looked over at Naminé and said"Just what the hell are you doing?" she gave me a confused look and responded "I'm just sitting here. What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me!" I snapped at her. "Why where you at my house this morning and now suddenly in my class?" "What are you talking about? I wasn't in your house. I barely know you." Okay, I've had enough of this. I wanted some answers and I wanted them now. I then said "Oh just stop it already! I know that you where the one who got in my house this morning and stole my-""ROXAS HIRAKO!" Shouted my teacher from across the class room. "If it's a place to yell you're looking for then how about you stay for detention today after school!" "Aw, damn it." I heard Naminé let out a small giggle. I hate her so much right now.

Well here I am at detention, sucks doesn't it. I guess I should give a brief summary of the rest of my school day. Let's see; class 1, class 2, class 3, lunch, class 4 and class 5. I suppose that was sort of uncalled for. It's just that, except for that whole fiasco in chemistry, nothing happened today. Even lunch was uneventful and that is supposed to be the highlight of the average kid's school day. Although I did notice that Sora and my friend Kairi where awfully touchy feely today. Whatever, I'm just so bored right now. There's nobody else here, there's nothing to do, and I'm stuck here for another..........oh, well how about that? My time's done and I can finally go home now. I lifted myself from the wooden chair, grabbed my backpack and walked out of the detention hall. Once I reached the schools main gate I saw Naminé standing at the bottom of a small set a stairs with her arms crossed. "You should've kept your mouth shut." She said with a cocky smirk. "Okay, tell me now. Who are you and what do you want with me?" "...........do you really want to know?" At first I was confused but then I felt glad that she was finally playing along. "Of course I want to, now tell me!" "Alright, settle down and just follow me." I honestly have no idea why I trusted her, but I just did. Where's my common sense when I need it? She started walking toward the down town area of Twilight Town and I was pretty confused. Eventually I asked "Uh where exactly are we going?" but she remained silent and continued walking. Pretty soon she stopped in front of a small house that was in pretty bad shape. Naminé then turned toward me and said "If you want to know more, just head on inside." Oh yeah, why the hell not? Why don't I just mosie on into a creepy old house that I've never seen before, and expect to be fed all the information my teenage brain could desire (note the sarcasm). Unfortunately, my knowledge hungry brain was letting its "fact famine" get the best of him, and allowed my body to go toward the house anyway. The door was already unlocked (That's not totally suspicious at all. No sir.) And when I walked inside there was nothing but myself and darkness. I kept myself forward and then shouted "Alright Naminé, you're going to tell what's going on right-"I was unable to finish my sentence because of a blunt object hitting the back of my head. When I reached the floor I was miraculously able to mutter before blacking out "Never.......trust......girls....again." If only I had decided to do that earlier. If only.

**Uh-oh, looks like Roxas is in trouble. We'll just have to wait and see what happens to him. Review please!**


	4. Special gifts

**Okay, so we can all agree that the last chapter sucked eggs, but let's move on from that. ****This ****time I'm actually going to put paragraph spaces between diologue. I realized that in previous chapters it was hard to find out when and who was talking. But whatever let's just get on with the story.**

*****I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.*****

**You all know the drill**

I awoke in a daze from my unwelcomed slumber. I tried to lift myself up, but to no avail. Turns out than I was tied to a wooden chair with my arms behind my back. I could feel a wet substance running down my face. I was guessing that it was blood.

I looked at my surroundings and found nothing but darkness. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. If I ever see Naminé again, I swear I'll kill her.

After a few minuets of rocking back and forth in my chair in a poorly executed attempted at escape, I saw a black silhouette of a man standing a few feet in front of me.

He then said to me "Do you know why you're here Roxas?"

Why I'm here? Why I'm here!?

"What the hell do you mean!? How do you know my name?" I yelled at the strange figure.

"What I mean is, do you think you can hazard a guess as to why you have been brought here?"

Okay, this guy was pissing me off. He was being way to blunt and I just don't get this.

"No I can't" I started. "All I know is that I came here with Namine and then I got knocked out. Wait a minuet, where the hell is the little bi-"

"I've heard enough." The man interrupted. He then walked forward a few steps so that I could see his face. He actually didn't look like a man, but more like an overgrown teenager. He was pretty tall, taller than me at first glance anyway, and had long silver hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black hoodie and pair of dark blue jeans. He actually looked pretty intimidating to me.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I stuttered at my possible captor.

He responded by laughing and flipping his hair. He seemed to be pretty stuck up his own ass.

"Man, I didn't think that Clouds son would be such a whiney bitch." Said a female voice that came from my right.

I averted my gaze to the direction that the random voice came from and saw an older looking woman who had long black hair with red highlights on the bottom.

"I mean look at him! Namine just gave him a small whack on the head and he blacks out and starts bleeding." Continued the mysterious woman.

"Pussy or not," Began the silver haired dude. "We need him to get rid to of the Organization."

What the hell was going on? Organization? Arrrgh, my brain hurts!

"Roxas, you may not know it but you are very important to us and our mission." Said the male stranger to me.

"Why!? What mission!? Tell me who you are and what business you have with me right now!" I demanded.

"Oh, looks like the pussy has some fangs." Said the woman in a snarky tone.

"That's enough Vivian. Alright then Roxas, I suppose that you are entitled to an explanation. OKAY EVERYONE YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Immediately after the male stranger yelled that, five more people entered the room. Two of those people really caught my attention, because those two where Sora and Kairi.

"Sora!? What the hell are you and Kairi doing here!? I yelled obviously confused.

"Oh uh, hay Roxas. You'll find out what's going on soon enough." Said my cousin with his hand scratching the back of his head.

I took me a few seconds to break down his response, but soon enough I got pissed off again.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I WAS JUST-"

"Will you just shut up already." Said the guy with silver hair in order to grab my attention. He did a good job.

"Listen, my name is Riku and we are the Nobodies. You are the son of Cloud Hirako are you not?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Alright, well your father is ,or uses to be, part of an elite defense group called SOLDIER. I guess you could say that it was a sort of world wide defense system. Soon though, Organization XIII showed up and it all just hit the fan. SOIDIER was eliminated by the organization, except for a few survivors. We haven't been able to figure out their main objective, but we know that it isn't good for anyone but them selves. Day by day they just grow in numbers and power. See Roxas, your father left you a special gift so that you may be able to help protect Twilight Town, no, the world and we need you and your gift so that we can finally put an end to Organization XIII' s ambition."

"And what exactly is their ambition?" I interrupted Rikus speech.

"Why the hell should I trust you, and what 'gift' did my lousy dad leave me?"

Riku sighed and put the palm of his hand over his face.

"I already told you that we don't know their full motive, and if your moronic cousin could trust us certainly you could."

I saw that Sora was on the verge of telling Riku off but he was shushed by Kairi. Whipped much?

"The gift that your dad left you is a weapon." Continued Riku. " It's called the key blade and only a select few have the ability to whiled it. All of us here carry one , now all we need is you Roxas. Join us, and we will train you to be a powerful force that Organization will fear. We cannot guarantee that you will survive in the end, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a key part of the Organizations downfall."

"Your father couldn't help our cause because he went and knocked up that bitch Tifa, but we need your power to protect the world." Said the woman that Riku called Vivian.

I took a few seconds to contemplate on this. Hay, I might as well know all of my options.

"And what if I say no?" I asked Riku

"Hmmmm, then we'll just have Vivian torture you until you say other wise."

Well that pretty much killed my second thoughts.

"What choice do I have? Fine, I'll join you. But can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease untie me now?"

"Of course."

**Okay so Vivian is an OC of mine, I'll give more details of her later. So this chapter was a lot more serious than others but I'll try to keep the funny in. Anyway, review please review.**


	5. Surveillance

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in about……..three weeks and I'm really sorry to any readers. I've been really caught up in the winter season with work and shit. Also I just got Zelda OoT (as well as other games) on my Wii and that's been eating up a lot of my free time. But I digress, let's forget the troubles and continue on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I just to had to say yes. What the hell was I thinking? _

I like to think that I lived a pretty normal life. Well yeah, it was suicidally boring. Yeah, I just made up an adjective. Deal with it.

"Pay attention god damn it!" Yelled Vivian into my ear, causing me to instantly lose focus and give all of my attention to her.

"Now, I want you to do it _one more time."_

You have to joking. I'm already exhausted and sweating a freaking river on my face.

In case you're wondering, "It" means that she wants me to hold out my arms ant try to focus all of my energy to my palms.

To be honest I had no idea as t what the hell I was supposed to do here, but I just went with it. Vivian could somehow tell that I was faking and was taking out her frustration out on me. Strangely enough, whenever I did hold out my hand, which made me look _very_ stupid by the way, I felt a little exhausted. It felt as if my whole body was holding this so called energy inside.

"Okay, I give up." Began Vivian while flailing her arms in the air. "I just cannot get this dumb kid to do what I tell him. Why don't you go ahead and give it a try Naminé!"

That last sentence made me do a double take in the direction that Vivian was shouting. A few seconds later, Naminé emerged from the shadows and began to glare at me with a smug smile.

"It's good to see you again, Roxas."

Wish I could say the same thing. Well, that's sort of a lie. Naminé was without a doubt a very beautiful girl that any straight guy would dream of (not in a perverted way) and she did seem to have a very kind and caring personality. Although, the whole 'stealing my breakfast, taking me to a creepy house and knocking me out' thing still made me pretty skeptical about her.

"Nam, I've been trying for hours,"

Liar, it's only been 45 minuets.

" and I just can't get him to whiled his keyblade. I've tried _everything!_"

Another lie, you just made me do that arbitrary arm thing.

"Don't worry about it Vivian, just go ahead and take a shower or something and I'll try to help him out." Said Naminé while smiling at me yet again. The whole 'glance and smile at me' technique was really starting to get old.

"Whatever, thanks." And at that Vivian walked away into the shadows of the large room that I was in.

If I had to guess, I would say that I was in some sort of basement right now. The whole area had an old and forgotten feeling toward it. I could see a few cobwebs and dust piles scattered around and about and there where some boxes the looked as though they haven't been touched in years.

"Roxas?"

This whole situation was just ridiculous. First this girl breaks into my house, lord knows how, then I get in detention, and after that I get kidnapped and then told that I have to save the world!

"Roxas!?"

Seriously! This is bull shi-

"ROXAS!!!"

"Oh, sorry there. I was just lost in thought." I said slightly embarrassed.

"That's alright, I just tend to get pretty impatient when people don't listen to me. So let's go ahead get started. First, I need you to come over here." Said Naminé while signaling me to come over.

I don't know why I went over to her, no questions asked, but I did. I guess my brains 'pretty girl' function was more powerful than my common sense at the moment.

I walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of her. She then gave me a small smile and took my hands into her own

_Didn't see that coming a mile away._

She then raised my right hand upward and cupped it onto her cheek while closing her eyes. That's face cheek you pervs.

I could feel my face warm up from the contact of our skin. I mean sure, this girl did break into my house, and semi-kidnap me after school, but she was just so damn cute that I didn't care about that anymore. It was weird, but also pretty sweet.

After a few seconds in this awkward, yet strangely cool, position Naminé reopened he eyes and said "Now, I want you to concentrate on me as hard as you can okay?

I nodded my head in response and did as I was told by focusing on her and only her. Moments later, a bright light began to illuminate from my right hand which took me by surprise, while Naminé looked completely unfazed. She then removed my ominously glowing hand from her face and then placed it with the other. Soon both of my hands where shining brightly which seemed to have shocked Naminé judging by the look on her face.

The twin light then seemed to have fused together and then grew into a gigantic illumination that should have blinded me.

_Why was this happening to me?_

After a two or three seconds the light began to die down and I could feel my self being weight down. That was the fault of the large key-shaped objects in both of my hands. One was straight black and had a dark and malevolent feel too it, while the other shone of a pure white which gave off a sense of love and kindness.

"Wow, I've never seen someone whiled two keyblades at the same before. I'm impressed Roxas."

I would thank her, but I had no clue as to why she was praising me.

I then asked "What exactly are these, and how did I get them/"

"I just said it silly. Those are _your_ keyblades, the weapons that your father gave to you."

I was still a bit confused.

"Okay then, just how exactly did they get here then. First you rubbed my hand on your face, then it started glowing and now this." I asked slightly yelling.

"Well, it was because of me that they where manifested. You see, I placed your hand on my cheek in order to help make you feel more relaxed and calm. Then when I told you to concentrate on me, I helped guide your mind in order for you to obtain complete clarity, thus allowing the keyblade to be brought forward."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

"Yes, but you must learn to release and dismiss you keyblade in order for you to fight Organization XIII. Your keyblade can either be your best friend, of a total ass hole too you. If the situation ends up being the latter, you'll most likely die."

_Whoa, talk about a kill joy._

"As Riku and the others already told you, it is your duty as a chosen keyblade master to rise up and defeat the Organization."

Heheh, she said "duty", but this isn't the time to laugh at that.

"Okay," I responded to her." So how do I start?"

She shot another smile at me and said playfully "Well, first you have to give them names."

"You mean the keyblades?"

"That's right. You see, a keyblades shape and form is a reflection of that person's soul. Just like human require names in order to truly exist, so does a keyblade. You have two of them, one white and one black, which shows that you have both good and bad traits that effect your life."

_This is gonna be a pain in the ass._

**Meanwhile Elsewhere....**

"It seems as thought he has revealed himself superior. Shall we take action?"

"........no, not quite yet. Why demolish a kitten when you can wait until it becomes a lion that can give you a fight?"

"Do you wish for us to continue surveillance until then?"

"Yes, send numbers V and VI out there."

"Yes superior."

**Please leave a review and I promise to update sooner next time!**

**Peace!**


	6. Naming things is hard

**A/N: Italicized text are Roxas' inner thoughts**

*Sigh* I guess that I brought this onto myself. It's not like I wanted to be this so called "chosen one" that is supposed to use some weapon, that I've never heard of, to kill some "evil" organization. Like it or not, I'm here and I have to deal with the situation.

I was laying on my bed in the dark with my keyblades in my hands that where dangling off of the side of the mattress. After a few hours of trial and error, I was finally able to summon and dismiss the keyblades at my own will. All I needed to do now, according to Nami, was give them names which was a lot harder then I thought it would be. It's not like I can give them some random name and say "Okay, were done here." That's just……..lazy. They needed name that suited them well and sounded nice at the same time.

I started by getting onto my computer and looking up a few band names. For every name that sounded decent, there where about 500 more that just sounded gay or retarded when they rolled off the tongue. Finally I found one that was just great all around; Oathkeeper. It defiantly fits the white key well. It's simple yet sufficient at the same time. I then left the rolling chair, picked up the white keyblade and said to it." From now on, you're going to be called Oathkeeper. That sound good to you?"

………for gods sake look at me. I'm talking to a giant key and giving it a name.

_I need to get some sleep_

Ahhhh, finally I can sleep again.

That was the first time I've had a good night's sleep since………..well I can't remember. I much as I would like to stay in bed and continue my slumber, I couldn't because it was Monday, a school day. I got up out of bed while grunting in frustration and then threw on some clean clothes for the day ahead. I didn't have enough time to make myself a nice home-cooked breakfast, so instead I decided to get some cereal. Upon my arrival into the kitchen I saw Sora sitting at the table, which really surprised me considering the fact that he'll never get up from bed until about 10 am, conversating with Kairi.

_How did she get in the house without me or mom noticing?_

I walked over toward them and took a seat at the far end of the circular table. I noticed that Sora was eating a chocolate pop tart, which pissed me off because it was the last one and I was planning on eating it later.

"Sora, what the hell man? I told you that the last chocolate pop tart was mine." I said to him, ignoring Kairi.

"Oh, sorrhry Roxras, thers strill another prack rin the crubbord." Said my cousin with his mouth full of mush.

"But those are cherry flavored and they don't have any frosting, yuck!"

Call me crazy but I think that a pop tart with no icing is just plain useless and disgusting.

"Whatever, just forget about it. I still need to talk to you two about the other day."

"Oh," Started Kairi now with her head raised toward me. "I saw this coming.

"So how long have you guys been part of this Nobodies dealie?" I asked the both of them.

"Well, I've been in the group for about 8 years now, and Kairi has been in it for nearly 10. After my parents died I was put into a crappy orphanage for a few days until aunt Tifa and uncle Cloud finished the paper work so they could legally take me in. It was there that I met Riku. He was much older then me and was already taught how to unleash his keyblade by his dad before died. He took me to meet Vivian and some of the others, including Kairi and they could sense that I had this power. They helped me grow stronger and wiser with their training. Almost every night I would sneak out of the house so I could go meet up everyone else and train." Finished Sora now out of breath from telling the story.

_So that's why he was always sleeping in._

"Alright, so what's the actual training like?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a second.

"We'll tell you later, Roxas. We don't want to spoil any of the fun for you." Said Kairi while smirking.

_Fun? I don't like how that sounds._

**Hours later, at school.....**

_First period again, hopefully things go more smoothly this time._

Once again I took my seat in the back of the room, this time fully aware of who will be coming to sit next to me. Hmm, speak of the devil, there she is.

Instead of her normal black dress and white hoody, Naminé was wearing a black and white plad skirt, a white t-shirt and a black sweat shirt that was unzipped. I have to admit, she looked very cute. I'm pretty much over the whole "Knock me out in a strange house" thing.

She took her seat next to me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Roxas."

It's strange. When I got to school this morning I felt pretty lousy, but ever since Naminé showed up I feel sort of better. I don't know maybe girls just have the power to do that. I simply nodded and smiled in response to her greeting.

_Wow, that was smooth. You couldn't have said hi to her or anything._

Ignoring my own thoughts I returned my attention to the front of the class room because the teacher was doing roll call. I just continued to sit with my head on the table and waited for her to call my name.

"Roxas Strife!?"

"Here- wait a minuet. What?"

Strife? That's not my last name, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one named Roxas here.

"Just say here." Whispered Naminé to me.

I did as I was told and said to the teacher "Here...........I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Are you here or not?"

"If I wasn't would you be talking to me?" I responded with a smirk.

"Alright don't be a smart ass, Strife."

This was so weird. Why did they say my last name was Strife? I then glanced over at Naminé and asked "Do you have anything to do with this?"

She responded by giggling and nodding her head.

I then lifted my head from its position on the table and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Why would you do that? I already have a last name."

"Oh please, we had to get rid of that ugly name. We went ahead and replaced it with your father's original last name."

"Original last name? What do you mean?"

Naminé then gave me a serious look and let out a sigh.

"Back before you where born your father was running from the organization with Tifa. He was a very strong man but he was alone and couldn't fight them. He stayed in hiding for a few years and changed his last name to 'Hirako' just as a precaution."

Hmm, that does make a lot of sense, and Strife does sound pretty cool when I think about it.

"Yup, so your old and ugly last name is now dead and cast into oblivion."

Oblivion

Oblivion

Oblivion

"THAT'S IT!!" I yelled in excitement.

"What's it?" Asked Naminé a little scared at my sudden outburst.

"Oblivion! That's what I'll name the black keyblade! It's perfect!"

"Roxas Strife!!! Since you feel the need to scream in my class room, you'll be spending your lunch in the detention hall."

"........Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww damn it!"

"And since you also feel like using foul language you can stay in that detention hall today after school as well."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!" I yelled while yanking my hair.


	7. First Blood

**Uhhhhhhhgggg, I can't believe I'm updating a fan fic on my birthday, but I've been really lazy with this and, damn it, I'm a people person. Man, I just finished crying after learning that Earthbound will is never going to be released on the Wii virtual consol. Seriously Nintendo, what the hell is going through your brains? You put crap like Yoshi's Story and Donky Kong Jr. Math on the VC, but not Earthbound?! Are you guys just trying to piss off your fans now!!?? And don't you dare tell me that releasing the game wouldn't be profitable. It said in your ****official**** magazine that Earthbound was the most requested game for the VC. Just because you screwed up the marketing years ago, doesn't mean that people, like me, love the game. Ugh sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, let us go on with the show.**

**F*** you Nintendo **

_Two detentions in one week, isn't that just handy dandy?_

Once again I was stuck in the detention hall after school as punishment for my "misbehavior". This time however, Naminé decided to tag along for some reason. I really have no idea why, this place isn't exactly filled with entertainment. The whole detention session (heheh, that rhymes) she kept silent and doodled in her notebook. I never did get to look at what she was drawing so I decided to help subdue my curiosity by peeking at her artwork. The second I averted my gaze toward her notebook, Naminé started to panic and pushed the notebook onto her chest, hiding her drawing completely.

"Are you really that shy when it comes to your drawings?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised. "Uh....n-no, not really." She responded now covering the lower half of her face with the notebook.

"It's just that.......I know I'm not that good, and I really don't take criticism all that well."

Okay........I'm a bit confused now. I thought that Naminé was this headstrong super girl, but now she's all nervous and shy. This doesn't seem right.

"Can you just let me take a quick look, please?" I asked trying to be cute but failing miserably.

"Awwww, you're lucky you're so cute because if you weren't I would never show you my drawings." Naminé said to me pouting. She then slowly but surely handed me the sketch book and I took a few seconds to observe the image on the paper she was drawing on a minuet ago. It was a portrait of all of the Nobodies, including me and her. I was right in the middle of the group with an open smile on my face and my keyblades in my hands. To the right of the little me was Naminé with her hands behind her back. What caught my attention about this part of the drawing was how close together me and Naminé where drawn. Around us were all the others in our little group Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Vivian.

"I don't know why you didn't want me to see this. This is great Naminé!" I exclaimed while returning the sketch pad to its owner.

"Y-you really think so?! Thanks Roxas!" Naminé said, the doubt and nervousness from before now completely absent.

"No problem." I then looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled in relief. "Looks like my hours up, let get out of here."

Naminé nodded her head in response and then followed my out the door.

_Now she's walking home with me? What the hell?_

The entire time we where walking, everything was silent. It was pretty awkward to be honest. I mean, where does she even live?

_Well she is walking the same rout as me so it must be near by._

Eventually, I decided to end the silence between us and asked Naminé "Hay Naminé, why have been sticking around me so much?"

_Why would you ask that? Are you really that stupid?_

'Shut up brain, nobody cares about you!' I yelled in my head.

"Well it's just that," Naminé started causing me to end my argument with my brain. "You need extra protection. You're obviously not ready to face Organization XIII yet, and they could attack at any moment. That's why Riku made me your unofficial bodyguard."

Bodyguard? This girl is my bodyguard!? Wow, either I'm a total weakling or Naminé must be a real badass.

"That seems kind of unnecessary. I mean I just joined up with you guys and those Organization guys aren't even doing anything."

"Yes we are."

Me and Naminé instantly ceased walking and twisted around to see where the voice came from. Our eyes met and we saw a large man with short, spiky red hair. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and a pair of blue sweat pants.

"So...." Began Naminé, breaking the silence. "I assume from that statement that you're an Organization member."

"You're assumption would be correct. I am number five in the Organization, Lexaeus. I will assume that you are the Nobodies, Roxas and Naminé." Said the man named Lexaeus while pointing at Naminé and myself.

"You would also be correct. So, what is it exactly that you want from us Lexaeus?" Naminé asked with a cocky smirk spread across her face. The man the stretched out his right hand and suddenly a giant wrench appeared in his hands.

"Tomahawk..."

"What?" I asked looking at Naminé

She responded"That thing in his hand, it's a tomahawk. Not a wrench."

I took a few seconds to break down what she had just said to me.

"Whit, wha-what? How did you do that!?" I asked, now frightened.

"Roxas, I think we have more important matters to intend to." Naminé then stretched out her arm (Ugh, enough with the arm stretching already people.) and a second later there was a keyblade in her hand. It had a black base and the blade was a dull, yet nice looking, gray. "Now listen, I'm going to go ahead and fight this guy and I want you to get away from here. Do you understand?"

Lexaeus then coughed a few times in order to regain out attention.

"To answer your question, what I want...........IS FOR YOU TO DIE!!"

Lexaeus suddenly rushed toward me and Naminé ready to attack. The tow of us jumped out of the way as Laxaeus slammed his tomahawk onto our original position. As soon as Naminé's feet touched the ground she leaped towards Lexaeus. The two of them locked weapons and where in a struggle for dominance.

_Wow, talk about making a 180 degree turn. Just a few minuets ago she was all shy about her art, and now.........this. Ahhhhhh who cares. This isn't good. There's no way Naminé can overpower that giant. I can't just leave her, I have to do something._

I then released my keyblades and prepared to attack. Unfortunatly, it wasn't until now that I realized that they where pretty far off from me. I then shrugged and chucked Oblivion towards Lexaeus' back. I was completely unaware of the large amount of force I put into the throw and my Oblivion went straight through Lexaeus' back and out his chest. Pretty brutal, huh?

Lexaeus fell to the ground, groaning in agony while Naminé jumped out of the way of his descending, lifeless body. Naminé's keyblade then vanished and she began walking towards me very calmly.

I, on the other hand, was panicking non-stop.

"Oh god, I JUST KILLED THAT GUY!! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!! THIS IS BAD!!! I'M TOTALLY GONNA GO TO JAIL FOR THIS!!" I then grabbed onto Naminé's shoulders and yeller to her,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE LIKE ME IN JAIL!? I'LL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED! NO ONE WILL EAVEN CARE ABOUT ME AND-"I was abruptly cut off by Naminé's finger which she placed onto my lips.

"Roxas, calm down. You're not going to jail; every thing's going to be fine." She assured me.

Once again, I felt a giant wave a reassurance from Naminé's words

"*sigh* Thanks Naminé, I fell a little bett-"Once again I was silenced, but not by a gentle finger on the lips. Rather by a hard smack across the face. I stumbled for a little bit, but I soon began to regain my balance. My face read both 'WHAT THE HELL!?' and "What did I do to make you mad?"

"That's for not doing what I told you." Naminé scolded while pointing at me. She then came a bit closer to me and kissed the part of my face that she just slapped. "And that's for helping me." She said with a gentle smile.

Somehow, I didn't feel anymore pain in my face and just smiled back at her.

Our silence was interrupted by a loud ringing noise that came from the now dead Lexaeus. Naminé walked over to his body and pulled a ringing cell phone out of his pants pocket. She presses a few buttons to turn on both the speaker and mute functions and the opened up the phone.

"Lexaeus...................Leeeeeeeeexaeus?" Sounded a young and whiney voice from the phone.

"Guy who's as strong as a dusk says what...................awwwwwww, that usually get him. I think he's dead Zexion."

"Who cares," began another, monotone voice from the phone. "I told him that we where supposes to just watch the Nobodies, but _noooooooooooooo_. He had to go ahead and make a move. Useless idiot."

"Awww, that's not a very nice thing to say about him, seeing that he's dead and all."

"But it's true and you know it, Demyx. Were all much stronger and are going to begin picking off the Nobodies in two weeks. Depending on filler of course."

"Soooooo, is there anything else we need to cover Zexion?"

"No, I believe that's everything. Wait a second, if Lexaeus is dead who answered the phone?"

Naminé instantly shut the phone and tosses it into some nearby bushes.

"Well Roxas, looks like you're going to have some pretty brutal training over the next two weeks."

"..................................................shit."

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I know Naminé got preeeeeetty OOC in that chapter, but you're just going to have to bear with me. I honestly hate it when an action/adventure story makes the leading girl weak and timid. That's one of the reasons I love the Mother series so much. Instead on giving girls the healing powers they get the "blow shit up" powers. Whatever. Review please -_-**


	8. Assault

**Today, we're going to do things a little differently children. We're gonna take the spotlight off of Roxas for once and focus on everyone else. Boy have I gone crazy or what? =D**

* * *

"_So, Lexeaus is dead, is he?"_

"_That is right superior. Demyx and I searched the area that his phone was traced to, and found his corpse stuffed behind some bushes."_

"_Hmmmm, so they murder one of our comrades, and leave his body in the muck. How disrespectful of them."_

"_Should we take some sort of retaliation action sir?"_

"_We'll still wait the two weeks until we begin exterminating them, but there's nothing stopping you and Demyx from having a little…………fun with them."_

"_Thank you superior!"_

_**Elsewhere…………**_

"So, please explain to me again why we're here Riku?" Asked a very tired and very annoyed Sora.

"Ugh, for the 27th time Sora, we need to keep our distance from Roxas while he's doing his intense training with Namine and Vivian, and this open field is the perfect spot."

"Okay I get that, but why did you make us come here at 6 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!!??" Exclaimed the spiky haired teen, waving his arms to add emphasis.

"Oh settle down Sora. If you work hard enough I'll make you breakfast when we're done." Teased Kairi. Sora _was_ really hungry and he really did enjoy Kairi's cooking, but he still wasn't convinced.

"What about brunch?"

"What the hell is a 'brunch'!?" Said Kairi, shocked at his answer.

"Well, brunch is pretty much a combination of breakfast and lunch. So it's like both of those things put together, only fancier." Answered Sora in and educated tone

"Fine, whatever!" Said the red haired girl, now frustrated.

"YAY!! I'm getting brunch!" Cheered Sora

"Uh, you two _do_ know that we came here for a reason? Right?

There was a pause………………………….

Riku then grunted in frustration and brought forth his "Way to the dawn" keyblade. He then lunged towards Sora and knocked him to the ground with his shoulder.

"We're here to do our own training you idiot!" Yelled Riku angrily as he pointed is blade at the fallen Sora.

"Oh that was so not cool. I was completely defenseless." Whined Sora while readying his silver 'Kingdom Key'.

"Do you think the Organization will care about that when you fight them!?"

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…………………………….**

"Hay Zexion." Said Demyx from the passenger's seat of the small car.

"Yes, Demyx? What is it?" Asked Zexion the driver of the car.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to go fight the Nobodies, I already told you this." Replied Zexion, now annoyed.

"But I thought that we where gonna fight them in two weeks!"

"No, Demyx. We're going to _kill_ them in two weeks. Just think of this as a sort of warm up."

"Oh, okay…………………………….Hay Zexion."

Zexion sighed. "What now?"

"Are we there yet?"

"…………………………………………..No. We're not there yet."

"Oh………………………………………Are we there _yet?"_

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Are we there yet?"

"No!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!"

**Hours later at the random field……………………..**

"Guys……….I think we have trouble coming." Said an almost out of breath Riku.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora as he sat on the grass.

"Organization XIII. I can sense them coming this way."

"But, I thought that Roxas and Namine said that they weren't going to attack for another two weeks?" Said Kairi, slightly panicked.

"I guess they got bored. They might just be looking for a fight with the strongest person in the area." Said Riku.

"But…………..Roxas isn't here." Quietly said Sora

"…………………………..I was referring to me." Said Riku, grinding his teeth.

"Oh, well I guess by that logic you would be the strongest"

"This isn't good, we're already tired from our training and we really don't need this! Can't we just run!?" Said the still panicking Kairi.

"No, it's too late for that. They already know where we are, so they'd just follow us. Hmph, speak of the devil." Said Riku while watching a black sports car pull up towards them.

Seconds later, two figures exited from both sides of the car. Both appeared to be the same age as Riku and began to walk closer to the Nobodies. He shorter of the two had long dark gray hair of that covered the left half of his face while the other, more taller, one had a dirty bond mullet-like…………………………thing.

"Who exactly are you two?" Asked Sora, now holding his Kingdome key.

"Hi there, my name's Demyx and he's Zexion!" Said the energetic blond while waving.

"Well if you're here to fight, I guess we have no choice but to-."

"Hay Zexion, check out the freak with the white air." Teased Demyx while pointing at Riku. He and Zexion then began to snicker loudly.

"You know I always was curious as to why you have white hair. Are you, like, an albino or something Riku?" Asked Kairi with a small smile on her face.

"Just forget it. Let's just fight already!" Demanded Riku as he clutched his weapon.

"Oh, we're not going to fight just yet." Said Zexion, pulling out a small book from his back pocket.

"We-we're not?"

"No, not quite yet. Demyx, call forth the Dusk." Ordered the emo looking boy.

"YAAAAY!!" Demyx cheered in joy. He then simply snapped his right fingers and waited. Seconds later, several white creatures emerged from the walls and ground, slithering around like wiled snakes. They all took stand in front of their masters, as if waiting for their orders

"Taa-daa!" Cheered Demyx as he stretched out his arms and gave jazz hands.

"Just……..what the hell are those things?" Asked Kairi as she brought forth her, very flowery, keyblade (I have no idea what it's called.).

"They're called Dusk. They're creatures that we created that match the strength of Lexeaus. That's right; he was so weak that we could make more of him!" Spat Zexion while flipping the page of his book.

"Well no matter what they are, they're still going down!" Sora then jumped straight into the group of Dusk and sliced right through the middle of one, causing it to dissolve into ash. One-by-one, Sora cut down the 5 Dusk as everyone else in the area watched with straight faces.

"All done." Said Sora as he sliced the back of the final Dusk.

"Congratulations, you just destroyed the equivalent of 5 Lexeaus'." Said Zexion while putting up all five fingers of his gloved right hand.

"That's right mother fu-"

"Demyx here is worth 11 Lexeaus."

"Uh, what………."

"And I'm worth 16 Lexeaus. So all in all, good for you. By the way, you missed one."

Just then, one last Dusk jumped from the left towards Sora. The spiky haired boy defended himself and prepared for the attack. Before it could, however, Riku stepped in and grabbed onto the Dusk's arm/stub.

"I don't think so" Riku then hurled the Dusk into the air and shot a dark blue ball of energy at it. Needless to say, it died on impact.

"Hmmmm, looks like our little Dusk experiment was a failure. Why don't you go and have a little fun with them Demyx?"

"Oh boy!" Demyx then reached out into the air. Water began to form around the area his hand was and eventually the water took the form of a large, guitar-like object. "Let's get started!"

"Guys, in not sure we can win here." Said Kairi while backing away slowly.

"Don't worry you guys" Began Riku. "I believe in our strength and am confident that these Organization punks will never match it. I'm that if we stick together as a team, we will be able to fight these guys, and we will wi-"

Just then Demxy warped in front of Riku and smashed his sitar into Riku's stomach. Riku was sent flying away and eventually crashed into a small hill, rendering him completely unconscious.

"YEAH!!!" Yelled Sora in a fit of inspiration from Riku's speech. "WHOOOO!!!"

**Review please ;)**


End file.
